


No Más Soledad

by KutziShiro



Series: Un Hogar Al Cual Regresar [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del incidente con el Mandarín, Tony se encuentra en un estado de confusión y algo de autolamentación, entonces recibe la visita más oportuna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Más Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Título: No Más Soledad
> 
> Fandom: Iron Man; Avengers.
> 
> Personajes: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark y Steve Rogers.
> 
> Género: Pre-slash. Amistad. Comfort.
> 
> Advertencias: Pre-slash.
> 
> Resumen: Después del incidente con el Mandarín, Tony se encuentra en un estado de confusión y algo de autolamentación, entonces recibe la visita más oportuna.
> 
> Palabras: 2,000.
> 
> Aclaración: Iron Man, título comercial, pertenece a Marvel, Stan Lee y sus respectivos socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Para fines prácticos de este fic y su futura secuela, en esta historia Pepper y Tony nunca han tenido una relación amorosa.

Acababa de instalar a Dummy en el laboratorio de la Torre Stark, era sólo una instalación provisional mientras reconstruía la mansión de Malibú… aunque aún no estaba seguro de querer reconstruirla si era sincero. El objetivo era tener un lugar privado donde trabajar sin interrupciones, un lugar a donde llevar a alguna conquista, y después del incidente de Nueva York era el lugar donde luchaba contra sus fantasmas pero finalmente había descubierto que estar aislado le estaba haciendo más daño y al menos en la Torre tendría a Pepper y a Happy cerca cuando necesitara una mano amiga.

¿Cómo hacían los otros Vengadores para enfrentar villanos ordinarios y extraordinarios sin secuelas aparentes? Clint y Natasha eran espías y asesinos profesionales, dudaba que algo los espantara; Bruce… bueno, él se aguantaba a sí mismo; Steve fue quien tuvo la primera experiencia con el teseracto, se enfrentó a un villano descarnado, despertó 70 años en el futuro y estaba entero; y Thor… Thor era un extraterrestre que viajaba entre mundos peleando contra los seres más inimaginables.

Bien Tony, no es un buen momento para recordar que eres quien menos madera de héroe tiene.

Bueno, había enfrentado al Mandarín solito y prácticamente sin armadura, no era un completo inútil.

─ _Señor, el Capitán Rogers está en la torre, quiere verlo ¿lo dejo pasar?_

Justo lo que le faltaba, el Capitán América en persona aparecía en el momento más inoportuno… u oportuno, no estaba seguro.

─Está bien JARVIS, déjalo pasar ─tampoco podía dejarlo fuera aunque fuera su primera idea.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para oír el sonido de las puertas del elevador abriéndose y los pasos que salían de ahí internándose en el departamento.

─¿Stark?

─Aquí… ─avisó levantando un brazo, estaba acostado en uno de los sillones y no tuvo la cortesía de levantarse pero Steve sí se acercó y tomó asiento en otro de los sillones, si Tony no iba a levantarse para saludarlo él no iba a esperar a que lo invitara a sentarse.

─¿Cómo estás? ─preguntó cortésmente a pesar de saber bien que era el tipo de cosas que su compañero seguramente no quería oír pero era lo que le interesaba. Al menos se veía físicamente entero.

─¿Cómo te parece que pueda estar?

Steve no contestó en seguida.

─Ocioso ─Tony parpadeó.

─¿Ocioso? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

─Bueno... como no estás yendo a trabajar ni estás fabricando armaduras ─anotó mentalmente averiguar si podía aplicar protocolos de información pública y privada en Pepper y Happy.

─Ahora mismo estoy... descansando.

─Eso veo... ─desde su posición en el sillón pudo apreciar como enarcaba una ceja.

─Así que si eso es todo lo que necesitabas saber una llamada hubiera bastado.

─No pareces el tipo de persona que contesta todas sus llamadas.

─Guau, en eso tienes razón, eres más perspicaz de lo que pareces ─Steve torció el gesto y gruñó un poco.

─De todos modos no es a lo único que vengo ─Tony se enderezó mirándolo con suspicacia.

─Espero, de verdad espero que no vengas de parte de Fury a comprobar que no haya enloquecido, eso lo esperaría de Romanov, no de ti.

Steve lo miró sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta antes de empezar a reír, trató de contenerse pero no pudo y la cara de Tony pasó de la suspicacia a la molestia.

─L-lo siento, es que... ─trató de explicarse entre la risa─ no te imaginaba como alguien paranoico.

─¡No soy paranoico! ─esa, por supuesto, era una absoluta mentira.

─Está bien, está bien ─accedió aclarándose la garganta─, disculpa por reírme ─no lo sentía realmente pero al menos el enojo por la actitud de Stark se le había pasado con eso.

─No aceptaré tus disculpas tan fácilmente, me siento herido ─alejó con sarcasmo, aunque no le vendría mal algo de distracción, quizás Steve sí había llegado en buen momento. Su interlocutor parpadeó pero decidió seguirle el juego.

─Me pregunto qué ayudará a conseguir tu perdón.

─Sorpréndeme.

La expresión de Steve cambió ligeramente de una sonrisa cómplice a una afable y en sus ojos brilló una determinación y seriedad que no estaban hace un momento.

─¿Que tal si te digo que vine por que me preocupo realmente por ti, que quisiera saber por que no llamaste por ayuda cuando tuviste problemas y que pienso que no deberías pasar estos días solo?

Tony no supo que responder por un momento aunque múltiples pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza el calorcito que de pronto sintió en el estómago no le dejó enfocarse en uno sólo.

─Te diría que eso suena asquerosamente cursi, Cap ─pensó que esa respuesta lo molestaría pero en cambio sólo escuchó otra risa, esta vez suave, saliendo de él.

─Pero no es mentira ─antes de que Tony pudiera decirle algo más, ahora que estaba enfocándose, se apresuró a continuar─. No supe mucho por medio de los noticieros ─pero la sola incertidumbre le supo bastante mal─ y si te soy sincero hablé con Pepper ayer antes de venir para acá y ella me contó todo... ─cosa que Tony ya sospechaba.

»No se por qué no nos llamaste para ayudarte y si vas a contestarme con alguno de tus sarcasmos prefiero que no digas nada ─a cada palabra se ponía más serio, incluso su sonrisa se había borrado─, ni siquiera se te ocurrió llamar a Bruce y a él lo tienes trabajando aquí mismo en la torre ¿tienes idea de cuanto nos preocupaste? ─estuvo a punto de contestar preguntando que exactamente quienes más se preocuparon por él o que sinceramente dudaba que hubiera tanta atención sincera hacia su multimillonaria persona pero fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que hizo caso a la prudencia.

Aunque no supo que contestar luego de hacer caso a la prudencia ¿era eso a lo que se referían cuando decían que si no se tiene nada bueno que decir era preferible mantenerse en silencio? Pero la mirada de Steve indicaba que estaba esperando que respondiera algo. Eligió hablar con franqueza y educación, sería su buena acción del año.

─Uhm... ¿no? ─evidentemente juntar la franqueza con la educación no era su fuerte.

─Obviamente no lo sabes ─Steve había ido preparado para soltarle un largo discurso sobre su imprudencia, sobre preocupar a sus compañeros y varias cosas más pero al verlo aceptar su reclamación con tanta docilidad se descolocó un poco y sus ímpetus disminuyeron─ pero métetelo bien en la cabeza, Stark, cuando tengas alguna dificultad DEBES llamarnos, cualquiera de nosotros podrá ayudarte y habrías resuelto esto mejor ─no mencionó que hubieran podido evitar que Pepper fuera víctima del Xtremist, pero sí lo pensó─. Jamás me perdonaría si algo llega a pasarles habiendo podido ayudarles.

─¿Por qué? ¿No soportarías perder a otro soldado? ─hasta ahí llegó la prudencia de Tony. Steve lo miró seriamente pero justo cuando pensó que le reclamaría por no tomarle en serio lo vio levantarse, entonces pensó que se iría dejándolo solo nuevamente pero en lugar de eso se cambió de sillón, al sillón donde estaba él sentado.

─Nosotros no somos soldados ¿recuerdas? ─oh sí, le había dicho algo así.

─Uhm... ¿si? ─algo en la expresión de Steve le hizo sentir raro, quería disculparse por lo que acababa de decir pero también quería saber que iba a decirle ¿algún reclamo por su falta de sensibilidad en un tema delicado para el Cap?

─Tenías razón cuando dijiste que no somos soldados, es decir, que ustedes no lo son, en realidad yo soy el único soldado real ─a Natasha y a Clint no los contaba por que ellos no pertenecían a la milicia─ y creo que eso me hace sentirme más… protector… ─era difícil poner en palabras lo que sentía pues él mismo no sabía cómo explicarse aquellos sentimientos hacia Tony. Cuando pensaba en los Vengadores sentía una mezcla de respecto, afecto y camaradería, eran sus compañeros después de todo, compañeros y amigos; pero si se enfocaba solamente en Tony algo en él pensaba en que debía protegerlo, más que a los demás, que debía poner más atención en caso de que tuviera algún problema y asegurarse de que no le pasara nada. Diariamente veía a Clint y a Natasha irse a peligrosas misiones, a veces los acompañaba, a veces iban separados y en cualquier caso siempre, invariablemente, se preocupaba por ellos y cuando iban juntos hacía lo posible por ayudarlos. Pero hasta hace unos días en que encendió el televisor y escuchó acerca del ataque a la mansión de Tony Stark, la desaparición de éste y la presunción de su muerte no había sentido tanta angustia y miedo de perder a alguien, quiso salir en ese instante a buscarlo y quitarle los problemas de encima pero no sabía dónde se encontraba; sin embargo en menos de 24 horas desde que se enteró Tony se las arregló para solucionar su problema y revelar la verdad sobre el Mandarín.

Y Steve partió de inmediato a Nueva York para ver que se encontrara entero, de hecho hubiera cruzado el país en motocicleta hasta California si no hubiera recordado que podía tomar un avión de SHIELD y llamar a Pepper para informarse adecuadamente, ella no sólo le confirmó donde encontrarlo sino que también le permitió aterrizar en la pista privada.

─¿Protector? ─preguntó Tony sorprendido ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo sorprendió positivamente? Y no se trataba de un proyecto tecnológico especialmente novedoso y bien presentado.

─Por decirlo de algún modo, sí ─Steve se rascó la cabeza algo apenado.

─¿Y cuando dices que no debería pasar estos días solo hablas de que crees que puedo enloquecer? ─otra vez lo miró con suspicacia, la parte más desconfiada de su persona le decía que eso sonaba a publicidad barata, sólo esperaba que no siguiera un número musical.

─En realidad hablo de que nadie debería pasar Navidad solo, ni Año Nuevo.

─Demasiado tarde Cap, ya pasó Navidad ─le dio un vistazo a su reloj e hizo un gesto como si le reprochara llegar tarde, torciendo un lado de la boca pero cuando alzó la vista lo vio sonreír.

─Eso no significa que no se pueda celebrar después ─Tony giró los ojos hacia arriba, tratando de deducir hacia donde iba pero antes de responder Steve agregó algo más─ ¿Celebras tu cumpleaños siempre en la fecha exacta?

─Uhm… no… creo que ya veo tu punto…

─Podemos celebrar Navidad el día que queramos… y de todos modos no eres creyente, no debería preocuparte la exactitud.

Tony no supo que responder en un primer momento, era la primera vez que alguien tomaba un puñado de sus alegatos brutalmente honestos y los convertía en algo práctico. O quizás sólo era que seguía demasiado cansado mentalmente después de los últimos acontecimientos como para pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa.

─No sé cómo… pero creo que me convenciste… ─declaró finalmente a lo que Steve volvió a reír, esta vez con alivio, y lo jaló hacía sí pasándole un fuerte brazo por los hombros.

─No necesitas estar solo, Tony, tienes más personas que se preocupan por ti de lo que crees… ─ambos sintieron que implícitamente Steve le prometía que estaría ahí siempre que lo necesitara.

Por algún motivo no se resistió al abrazo, al contrario, se sorprendió al encontrarse bastante cómodo en esa posición, ni siquiera pudo recordar si alguna vez se había sentido tan reconfortado como en ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo idea en ese momento de en qué se estaban metiendo, tan sólo una ligera voz en su cabeza que les decía que definitivamente aquella comodidad que sentían estando únicamente los dos solos no era algo común. ¿Por qué arruinarse la noche con pensamientos confusos que no estaban dispuestos a aceptar de momento si la estaban pasando tan bien? Por que Steve preparó una deliciosa aunque sencilla cena con lo que encontró en la despensa y por que Tony no se preocupó ni por verse bien ni por impresionarlo; comieron, bebieron y platicaron toda la noche sin pensar un sólo momento en sus diferencias o en sus propios problemas personales más allá de lo que harían para pasar el Año Nuevo.


End file.
